creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Good Taste/@comment-25239649-20140912105006/@comment-24638455-20140926221936
I disagree with FT... Having read the original Vergo story and most of the following ones I wouldn't consider this as a rip-off, nor I'd say that it's the other way round. Sure, the protagonists of both stories are cannibals, and they are younger than professional cannibals are usually, but that pretty much is it. If you just compare this story here with the first story ever published about Vergo (talking about that one) you'll see that the plots aren't even really similair to each other... on the one hand side there's a story told by a boy who has an obsession with human flesh about his coming-out as a cannibal and the narrator is mainly focused on describing his 'obsession' and the "wonderful" taste of an actual human. Vergo is about a show the narrator gets to watch on TV - first thinking it's just a show with a new concept, but soon it's getting quite clear that it's not part of the regular program: There's some guy with a mask and distorted voice who is 'moderating' the show (and he actually behaves like entertainers do) and then there's his "guest" - a man tied to a chair (he was kidnapped before). After explaining what horrible crimes were committed by the 'guest', who was never punished for what he has done (and by the way turns out to be a quite dislikable person at all) Vergo is torturing him a little bit and then he starts removing stuff out of his body (while he's still alive) and gives... detailed cooking recipes how to prepare the single removed organs. That's the main part of the story and so I would describe "Vergo" (the story) as a story about a macabre cooking show (with a macabre cook of course) Those two sories ARE different, of course they are both somehow about cannibalism, but I can't see much further connections, also they are told from completely different views. And if the "rip-off"-thing was rather referring to the characters and not to the stories I'd still disagree. This little cannibal here is a totally normal young guy with a broken home and (as aleady mentioned before) an obsession with human flesh... Freud would probably have it considered as an odd fetish. Vergo on the other hand side is a very misterious person - wearing a mask, you don't even know his real voice and it's even not sure what age he is (there wer theories of him being actually female, too, but those haven't become accepted^^). Furthermore Vergo is not eating humans just because he likes doing so, his victims tend to be bad guys, impunished by justice. And at last, the two different protagonists' personalities are different from each other too, this one's is kind of dominated by his obsession with human flesh (I know, I said that a few times) while Vergo is behaving like an entertainer (yeah, I've said that before, too), being somewhere between (pseudo-)serious and funny (partially there are parallels to the Joker) Besides, in my opinion... 8/10 (P.S. I'm not English, so if some phrases of mine sound weird, that's not intended (in some cases))